Tales of A Demon
by Prince of Madness 54
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are childhood friends. Only one problem, Naruto is a demon and Hinata human. Reunited after 6 years apart a romance starts to bloom. Met by disaproval on both sides can this love survive. NaruHina M for blood and gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I was inspired to write Naruto demon story after reading Darkwolf259's A Demon's Rage (check it out it's pretty good) Anyway I just kind of started writing and got this**

**Enjoy**

**Naruto POV**

HELP the demons are attacking!" someone shouted.

"Oh shit, can those idiots listen to instructions?" I mumbled under my breath and ran faster. Guards were running by me, figuring I was just another civilian trying to get away. They don't know how wrong they were. I can't believe they didn't recognize both me and the person I was carrying. Just goes to show you how stupid humans are.

I kept running away from where the guys were causing chaos. I was about 50 yards away from the exit point when I almost crashed right into a human rounding the corner. "Watch it." I yelled almost hitting her.

"Naruto?" the human said. I stopped only three humans ever knew who I was, and one was dead, another was my mortal enemy, the last one was her.

**Hinata POV**

"HELP the demons are attacking" I heard shouted. I started to run home not wanting to be caught up in everything. On my way my thoughts drifted to Naruto. Even though he had been a demon he didn't show it much and we had a lot of fun when we were kids. I sighed and rounded the corner to my house.

"Watch it." Someone yelled almost crashing into me. I looked back and saw a man in a black trench coat with orange flames and with spiky blond hair a lot like what Naruto used to have. Then it hit me.

"Naruto?" I called out nervously. The man stopped and turned around.

**Naruto POV**

"Hinata, is that you?" I said. Standing there was a young woman I would guess around my age, with indigo hair and pale eyes. It was her.

She smiled and nodded running over to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Naruto what are you doing here? Her eyes saddened when she put 2 and 2 together. "You said you weren't going to attack the village?" Hinata's eyes filled with a look pain.

"I'm not…not really. Think of it more as a rescue. The guys are under strict orders not to kill anyone." I started to feel sort of guilty I did promise her I would never attack the village

"How is it a rescue?" She asked then her eyes drifted to the child in my arms. "You're kidnapping one of the village kids. How could you, I thought you were different." Hinata said tears welling up in her eyes.

I just kind of laughed at this. "Hinata he's my brother, I think I have some rights to help him when your village elders thought it was a good idea to have him captured to get some leverage on my dad."

"Hey there they are!" Someone shouted

"Shit Hinata get on." I said

"What…" Hinata gasped shocked as I pulled her on my back. Five armed men came running around the corner and I bolted.

I shot a bit of my foxfire into the sky signaling the guys to get out of town.

"Naruto do you have him?" Kiba said jumping down from the roof of a building "Who's the chick?"

"An old friend, regroup with the others back in the mountains I have some things I need to do first."

"You got it boss." Kiba said turning around the next corner to find the others.

"Hang on Hinata." I said making some hand signs. I shot some foxfire at the wall burning a solid hole in the wall. The bright blue flames licked at the edges of the hole.

Arrows started to fly all around me. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, I heal extremely fast, but with Hinata and Isao with I had to make sure neither of them was hurt. It was a pain in the ass but we made it out fine.

I stopped running when we got to a clearing a good distance away from the village. "Hinata-chan can you please watch over Isao I need to make sure that no one followed us ok." I said running back along the path we took.

It took me only a few minutes to find the search party…

**Narrative POV (I can't think of a good way to write this next bit in first person.)**

Naruto dropped out of the trees right behind the group of men. "Hello boys how bout you all go back to the village peacefully and there will be no need for violence."

The five men just kind of stared at him for a moment then went on the attack. Blades flashed in the mid day sun but before they could strike the men realized that their target wasn't there anymore.

"Where the hell did the brat go." One shouted.

"Right behind you." A voiced hissed as the man's head hit the ground. The other man turned blades ready. Standing there in a pool of the man's blood was Naruto but he seemed different. His normal cerulean blue eyes changed to be the color of blood with a single slit replacing his pupils. His hand's were now clawed and covered in blood.

"Now who wants to die next?" He said grinning crazily. He raised his hand to slowly lick some of the blood off, his eyes goading the men to try something.

"You bastard!" One yelled and they all charged him.

Naruto just chuckled and was gone. Another man hit the ground this time his neck had a giant slash threw it almost reaching his spine.

Naruto appeared again behind the men laughing. "Another weak fool dead, is this really all you have to offer me?" He said still laughing.

Suddenly Naruto changed back to normal. "I was only going to scare them not kill them you idiot." He said

He changed form again laughing. "What's the fun in that? Killing them feels so much more rewarding."

"I promised Hinata I wouldn't kill humans."

"You're not killing them… I am"

"Ok let me rephrase that. This body will not kill humans end of argument." He shouted

He looked over at the men "I am terribly sorry please give my condolences to the families of the men who died."

The three remaining men all shared the same look of a mix of confusion and fear. "The demons crazy run before he kills us all." They ran off screaming bloody murder.

"Now they have even more reason to hunt us."

"Let them come, more souls for the taking."

Naruto just sighed. He hastily constructed graves for the dead men then ran back to Hinata.

**Naruto POV**

I was sick and tired of that bastard causing trouble for me and my kind but there wasn't much I could do about it. I ran back threw the tree tops to where I left Hinata and Isao hoping both of them were still there. I found Hinata panicking over my brother.

"Naruto hurry you have to help him I can't feel a pulse…" She yelled at me a look of fear in her eyes. "Naruto! Why are you covered in blood?"

'God damn it!' I thought I forgot I was covered in the men's blood.

"I ran into a few humans and they took a few swings at me, don't worry the wounds already healed. Now what did you say about Isao?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want Hinata to find out about _him_ just yet.

"He has no pulse… is he dead?" Her voice started to quiver a bit.

"Not dead in an artificial state of death. This should help." I said taking a bright red pill out of my pocket. I slipped it into Isao's mouth and felt the heat start to return to his body.

"There he should be fine now." A few minutes later Isao opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he said looking around. "Onii-san!" He yelled running at me. He jumped up to hug me thanking me over and over again. **(AN: if anyone has seen the anime Kaze no Stigma think of Ren and that is kind of what Isao's attitude towards Naruto is like.)**

"He looks a lot like your mother." Hinata said smiling. Isao really did. He was pretty much a younger male version of my mom; he even had the flaming red hair too.

"You remember my mother?" I said surprised.

"Nii-san who is she?" Isao said obviously surprised someone else was here.

"This is my friend Hinata-chan." I said

"She smells like a human."

"That's because she is." I said

"I'm hurt Naru-kun you didn't even tell your own brother about us." Hinata said in mock shock.

"Nii-san is she your mate?" Isao asked innocently.

I saw Hinata blush a dark red and I could tell I was too.

"Um… no Isao we aren't in that kind of relationship." 'Yet…' I thought to myself. Over the years I did think a few times what it would be like if I was human and lived in the village with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata I have to get Isao home why don't you come along then I'll bring you back to the village ok? It dawned on me a few seconds later I had basically kidnapped Hinata. "I'm sorry for kind of kidnapping you too. Just another reason for your dad to want to skin me alive I guess" Said nervously.

"It's ok Naruto I don't mind. I'm kind of glad I get to see my best friend again after what 6 years."

"About, I think we were eight when your dad forbid me from coming within 50 miles of you, and threatened to kill me and my entire family if he ever saw me again." I said laughing at how much Hiashi Hyuuga exploded when Hinata introduced him to her best friend.

"Yah the minute he saw your dad and you walking up to us BOOM." Hinata said laughing.

"I don't see what the problem was though because of us your village wasn't attacked by a single demon for years. No demon was stupid enough to try once they heard the village was under the protection of the Namikaze clan."

"Until today." Hinata pointed out.

"Well that was different…" I stopped abruptly as I heard twigs snapping in the distance and a familiar sent drifted into the clearing.

"Naruto is Isao ok." My mom said quickly followed by my dad.

"He's fine mom." I said as he ran over to her.

"Kaa-san" He yelled jumping into her arms.

"Hello Hinata how have you been? My dad said quietly

"Hinata?" My mom said surprised looking over at us. "Oh my god Hinata you look just like Hiromi now."

Hinata started to blush. "Thank you Kushina-sama."

"Naruto we have to get back to the clan. I am guessing Hinata should get back to the village soon.

"Sure dad, see you guys soon." I called as they ran off back towards our mountainside home.

"Come on Hinata we should get going." I said walking back in the general direction of her village.

"No I want to stay with you Naruto." She said

"Hinata you know that isn't possible."

"Why not, I finally see you again after six years and you're already trying to get rid of me. Do I not matter to you as much as I used to?"

"It's not like that Hinata, it's just things have changed over the past few years." Said thinking about my homicidal guest.

"So what, you're that same Naruto that I knew and loved all those years ago." She blushed deeply realizing what she had just said.

For my part I was speechless. All I could get out was "What?"

Hinata blushed deeper but got a determined look on her face. "For the past six years there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you and wished you would come back to the village to get me."

I tried to speak was stopped when a pair of lips were pressed to mine. Every worry I had slipped away, even my concern about _him_. I wrapped my arms around her as the kiss deepened. When we eventually broke apart I just chuckled. "You really know how to change a man's mind Hina-chan." My voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you too."

**Ok now this chapter may have left some people confused. I will try and explain it all in the next chapater. The next chapter will be all about Naruto and Hinata's childhood days how they met and who Naruto's guest is. Though I bet most of you can guess.**

**Oh and just in case it wasn't clear Minato and Kushina are his parents.**

**Ages**

**Naruto 15**

**Hinata 15**

**Isao 7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback 11 years ago **

**Narrative POV**

"Naruto come back." Kushina yelled at the little four year old blond.

Naruto ignored her and kept chasing after the rabbit laughing and having a good time. The rabbit though was scared shitless. Naruto was getting discouraged because he was using every bit of his demon speed and still couldn't catch the rabbit. The rabbit ran into a clearing only to see two other humans. It skidded to a halt and turned around only to be scooped up into Naruto's arms.

"I caught him! Look mommy I caught him." Naruto said showing Kushina the rabbit in his arms.

"That's very nice honey but what did I tell you about running off." Kushina said.

As Kushina was scolding her son, on the other side of the clearing Hiromi Hyuuga stared shocked. She had not expected anyone to be this far into the forest. The only reason she was here was because her daughter Hinata liked the wildflowers around here so they came by every once and a while. Then something occurred to her.

Hinata had not made a lot of friends back in Konoha, and seeing how there was a child about Hinata's age with the red haired woman she thought it would be a good opportunity for Hinata to make a friend.

"It was reckless and irresponsible what if a hunter **(by this I mean demon hunters but demons just refer to them as hunters)** had found you what would have…" Kushina said still scolding Naruto

"Hello." Kushina whirled around surprised to find they had an audience.

Naruto noticed the young girl about his age hiding behind a woman with pale eyes.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but what are you doing this deep in the forest? There is supposed to be a demon nest in the area?" Hiromi said genuinely curious.

"Demons have never been a problem for us." Kushina said with a chuckle. "Besides I should be asking you the same thing."

"Touché, I am just showing my daughter Hinata some of the wildflowers that grow nearby." She said then she noticed Hinata was no longer by her side neither was the red haired woman's son either.

She spotted them a few meters away playing with the rabbit Naruto had just caught.

"Aww he is so cute is he yours?" Hinata asked petting the rabbit. It wasn't freaking out anymore but it was still pretty tense.

"He is now." Naruto said with a triumphant grin. "By the way what's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, what's yours?"

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said proudly.

Hiromi stiffened hearing this. "Did your son just say Namikaze?"

Kushina just smiled exposing her elongated canines. "Yep, that's us."

Kushina was expecting her to run away dragging Hinata with her; but what happened really surprised her.

Hiromi bowed to her saying. "Thank you for what you have been doing these past few years. Everyone is a bit more at ease now that the town is no longer being attacked daily. Well almost everyone I should say my husband and the town militia still hates your husband."

"Oh so your Hiashi's wife." Her expression turned very serious. "I am so sorry." She said. They both had a little chuckle.

Kushina looked back over at the kids to see them playing a game of tag. Though it was very one sided with Naruto using his demon speed to his advantage, it turned into a game of Hinata chasing him around the clearing.

"They're so cute together." Kushina said Hiromi just nodded her head in agreement.

"Listen Hiromi; let's try to keep this peaceful between our husbands for awhile at least for the kid's sake." Kushina said.

"I will try but Hiashi is very hotheaded and stubborn when he wants to be.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Hinata, do you want to be friends?" Naruto said looking at her eagerly.

"Of course Naruto when do you want to come and play?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Mamma, when can I play with Hinata again?" Naruto asked

Kushina looked at Hiromi, "Same time, same place next week?"

"Sure, Hinata we have to get going before your father has the whole village searching for us."

"Good-bye Naruto" Hinata said as they left.

For the next five years every week Hinata and Naruto played in that same clearing

**Flash-forward 5 years**

Hinata's mother had been sick latelyso her father decided to bring her to see her friend.

"Why does your friend insist on meeting you so deep in the forest Hinata?"

"It was our mother's idea not ours." Hinata said excited to see her best friend

They entered the clearing to see two people already in there.

"Hinata!" A young blond boy yelled running towards her. He looked a lot like the other person in the clearing. Hiashi recognized him immediately.

"Minato what the hell are you doing here?" He screamed.

"Kushina had to take care of the baby so I brought Naruto this week.

"Hinata this demon is the so called friend you have been seeing all these years.

"Why does it matter father, Naruto and his family have been very nice to me over the years."

Hiashi was fuming at this. "Hinata we are going home I forbid you from every seeing this demon again. And you!" He yelled pointing at Naruto "If I ever see you again I will kill you."

Minato jumped in front of Naruto "Don't you dare touch him." He yelled claws unsheathed and eyes turning a blood red color.

Not being armed Hiashi dragged Hinata back towards the village.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto screamed trying to run after them. Minato grabbed the back of his color and just shook his head.

"It's no use Naruto, I've known Hiashi for years and when he gets an idea in is head, nothing can change his mind."

Naruto didn't see her again for six years.

**Present Day**

Naruto was walking back to his family's compound high in the mountains with Hinata on his back. They had spent a few hours reminiscing about there earlier years for a few hours and the sun was starting to set.

They came upon a large castle like building when they got high enough into the mountains. "Here we are Namikaze manor." Naruto stated.

"Manor this looks more like a fortress to me." Hinata said shocked. Even from the angle they were at she could see at least three different layers of walls.

"Yah you can blame my grandfather for that. When the human-demon war reached its peak he believed that our family could use some more protection from hunters and decided to fortify the mansion. He may have over done it a bit." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Maybe a bit." Hinata said with a smile. The happy moment was shortly interrupted

"Stop right there demon, give my daughter back." The voice of Hiashi Hyuuga roared.** (AN: ok just to clarify Hiashi doesn't really care about Hinata he just can't stand the thought of a Hyuuga being with a demon) **

Naruto turned to see Hiashi is full battle gear with about another hundred men behind him.

"Straying a bit far into demon territory with only a hundred men Hiahsi, I may have sworn not to kill humans but none of the other demons have that same oath.

"You bastard I should have killed you five years ago. Now I will say one last time give back my daughter."

"Father leave Naruto alone I came with him of my own free will." Hinata told him getting off Naruto's back.

"Hinata get over here before he tries to hurt you." Hiashi said not listening

"No you can't make me." Hinata said.

"You would choose that thing over your own family?" Hiashi asked.

"I would choose him over you any day."

"You little traitorous bitch."

Naruto couldn't take this anymore. "Don't you dare call her a bitch." He screamed.

"Hinata I don't know what kind of spell you are under but killing him should break it." As Hiashi finished he heard crazed laughter coming from the demon.

Naruto's eyes had turned red and his claws and fangs had elongated. "Kit, kit, kit, you really can't reason with these men the only thing people like them understand is violence. I think a show of my power might be necessary."

His features momentarily returned to normal. "Kyubi don't kill them." By now everyone for thoroughly confused.

"To late kit they need to be taught a lesson for insulting my nephew's mate." Though scared of what was going on with Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but blush a dark crimson when she heard the word mate.

He charged at the group of men. He tore the first two men's throats out. He ducked low to avoid a sword slash and shattered a man's kneecap before stabbing him in the femoral artery letting him bleed out. He whirled on another man stabbing his hand straight threw his chest. (**AN: if anyone reads Hellsing or watches the anime think of what Alucard does.)** The bloodbath continued till Hiashi was the last man standing. His cold merciless eyes started into Hiashi's.

"Leave and don't ever come back or what I did to them will look like a mercy killing."

Hiashi stared at his men some of them still bleeding out on the ground. "This isn't over" he growled and ran.

Naruto turned to face a terrified Hinata "Hinata I'm sorry about what you just saw I wasn't expecting him to surface twice in one day."

"Who is this him and why did you kill all of those people. You promised me you wouldn't kill people."

"Hinata it is kind of a long story. I should probably start with; the person who killed all those men wasn't me… or at least not my soul. Have you ever heard of the Kyubi no kitsune?"

"He was a powerful demon whose power was said to be strong enough to level an entire village without breaking a sweat right?" Hinata replied kind of confused

"Well that may have been an exaggeration, but yes he was a powerful demon; he was also my uncle." Naruto said slowly letting it sink in.

"He was your uncle?" Hinata was still obviously confused.

"He was my mother's brother; they never really saw eye to eye. He wanted to eradicate the human race and my mother wanted to make peace with them. He was going to start with your village; until my dad and grandfather intervened. They fought for days and realizing that they couldn't beat him decided to do they only thing they could. They sealed his soul in a newborn. That newborn was me. He can't do much but sulk most of the time but occasionally he can take over my body. This is usually followed by a killing spree of some sort." Naruto looked away expecting Hinata to run.

Hinata didn't know what to think. Her longtime crush was the jailer of the most powerful demon in recent history. He was just the jailor though and he did try and stop his uncle. May not have worked but he tried. She decided what she was going to do. She got up and hugged Naruto as tightly as she could. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry." Hinata said

"For what?" It was now Naruto's turn to be confused.

"For ever doubting you and not being there for you when we were kids and you had to live with that monster inside of you."

"Hinata you don't have to be sorry, besides I didn't know I had him sealed inside me until I was thirteen.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a purple hair woman running up to them. "Naruto are you ok?"

"I'm fine onee-san, but Kyubi got out again." Naruto said his head fell. He perked back up after a minute. "Anko you remember Hinata right?"

"Oh yah, that girl who you used to hang out with a lot right?" Anko said

"That would be her." Naruto said.

"It's nice to see you again Anko." Hinata said.

"You too. Hey is your old man's body in that pile by chance?" Anko asked

"No he isn't Anko, could you try being a little sensitive for once." Naruto said.

"That's a shame, would have made Oto-san's life much easier." Anko said ignoring the 2nd part of what Naruto said.

"Well I should go tell ojii-san the seals weakening again. See you later Naruto." Anko said and ran back to the Namikaze compound.

"Well now that you've been reacquainted with my sister how about I introduce you to the rest of the family, and tell them you'll hopefully be staying with us for awhile." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hinata agreed.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the compound hand in hand. They got a few odd looks from the guards as they walked in but no one said anything.

They strolled up to the main building and Naruto shouted "Were back!"

"Onii-san!" screamed Isao jumping onto his brother.

"Oh come on Isao I was only gone a few hours, you couldn't have missed me that much." Naruto laughed.

"Hey Naruto, who's the girl?" A sliver haired man asked.

"This is Hinata." Naruto said.

"Oh the girl that you would shut up about for the past six years?"

"Yah her." Naruto said a slight blush on his face. "Hinata this is my cousin Kakashi"

"Hey Naruto is she your mate?" Kakashi asked noticing that they were holding hands and the way they looked at each other.

They blushed slightly before Naruto answered. "Well sort of I haven't even marked her yet so I don't think the word mate is appropriate… but yah were together" Naruto mumbled

"You said she wasn't your mate. Did you lie to me Onii-san?" Isao said looking up at Naruto giving him the sad puppy eyes.

A wave of guilt washed over Naruto "Um hey I think Kaa-san's calling you."

"I don't hear anything."

"Well my hearings better than yours and I heard he calling for you." Naruto said trying desperately to avoid this conversation with his brother.

"OK coming Kaa-san" he said running into the other room.

"Ok Kakashi where's my dad?"

"He's in the study with Anko and ojii-san."

"Thanks Kakashi bye." Naruto said dragging Hinata across the mansion.

The couple walked into Minato's personal study to see both Minato and Jiraya studying a book of seals.

"Ah Naruto just in time I want to make a few adjustments to the seal… Naruto I thought I told you to bring Hinata back to her village. Last thing I need is Hiashi coming up here with a small army demanding his daughter back."

"You kind of missed that already dad." Naruto said "Didn't Anko tell you?"

"WHAT! When was Hiahsi up here?"

"About five minutes ago." Naruto said.

"Why did no one tell me this?" He shouted.

"Well I figured Anko would tell you."

"She just told me Kyubi escaped again."

"Well long story short, Kyubi killed about a hundred men, Hiashi and Hinata got into an argument that ended in her leaving her village. Can she please stay here?"

"Hinata do you wish to stay here?"

"I do sir." She said

"Well then I guess you can…"

"NARUTO!" Someone shouted

"Oh shit."

**AN: ok sorry for the cliffhanger but if I wrote anymore I don't know the next time I would find a good place to stop**

**Another thing I will explain most of the Namikaze family tree next chapter.**

**Review please**

**Prince of Maddness54**


End file.
